Simply Unstoppble
by Tarya Ni awtu
Summary: Sherlock had to work together with PATRICK JANE - YES - to solve RED JOHN crime. The smiley face has come to terrorise London yes...
1. Chapter 1

_**Simply Unstoppable **_

_**Disclaimer : **_**I do not own Sherlock OR The Mentalist **

**A/N: I've added commas, full-stops and captial letters and the correct grammar to the places where they were needed. Thank You to those who left me tips. And im glad you like the story so far. Just trying to get my story writing into practice :-D.**

Sherlock paced around Detective Lestrades office as if he was a hungry lion looking for its next prey. The news that he had just heard shook him hard and he was trying to make sure that he hadn't misheared what Lestrade said. _'We have two Agents flying in from California, America. Its all to do with this murder and its somehow connected to a homocide out there'. _

Sherlock wished it not to be true, but as he went through what Lestrade said he couldnt help but feel a a little dissapointed at the thought that some other Detective was creeping in on his crime solving. "Dammit!" he said to himself. His thoughts were distracted when his best freind Watson walked in to check on him "come on, im sure hes a pretty cool guy this American coming in from California. hey you never know you might get along with him" said Watson happily. Sherlock looked up and glared at Watson , causing Watson to back away slowly towards the door, hands raised. Even though Sherlock could be calm he did have a terrible temper on him, especailly if his brother Mycroft really pissed him off.

As Watson left the room Sherlock looked out the window that revealed the bustling, wet and windy city of London and hoped that he wasn't going to be working with some non- IQ'ed moron, for example, Anderson who worked on the forensics team.

**AMERCAIN AIRLINES NON STOP FLIGHT FROM LOS ANGLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT TO LONDON HEATHROW **

Throughout the whole flight Patrick Jane could not stop fidgeting.

He hadnt been on a a plane that many times as he did not like the idea of flying too much. But this case was extremely important and Agent Lisbon needed Jane, as this was a Red John case they were dealing with, naturally if anything had to do with Red John he jumped at the oppotunity. Thinking about this made him smile a little but the fidgeting didnt stop. "Jane please can you stop fidgeting. its really begining to annoy me" hissed Agent Lisbon.

Partick smiled sweetly at her, as she smiled slightly while rasing her eyes , then turning back to the magazine she was reading. Since the plane left California, Jane couldnt help wondering who this detective was, supposedly the greatest Detective in england, the man known has Sherlock. To Jane, Sherlock sounded like a really snobby high class person and Jane did not like rich snobby people. In fact he detested them very much. '_Apperances can be decieveing' _he thought. Janes pattern of thought was suddenly distracted by the captain announcing over the intercom that the plane was coming in to land and they should all have their seatbelts on. Agent Lisbon put down the magazine she was reading and fastened her seatbelt tight then elbowed Jane to put his seat belt on.

**LONDON HEATHROW AIRPORT **

Lestrade made his way towards Terminal 3. He was slightly nervous has he had no idea what the two American officers looked like so he was told to hold up a sign saying LISBON / JANE. _'I wonder if they are both femaile officers' _thought Lestrade, smiling inwardly. He looked around wildly as a huge tsunami of american toursits came gushing through the terminal doors.

Lestrade raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighed heavily. _'Tourists' _he thought to himself. Well they werent has bad as Japanese tourists. When they got off the plane with their big heavy cameras around their neck it was like a plane full of the paparazzi taking photos of anything. Lestarde remebered one time walking past Bourough market he saw a Japanese tourist taking a close up photo of a poor young man and the Japanese toursit yelling 'My first picture of Englishman!' . Lestrades arms began to ache from holding up the sign. Before he could be warned a very large woman, exiting from terminal 3, rolled her large black heavy suitcase over Lestardes foot. She did not turn round to apolagize, she simply carried on towards the airport cafe as if nothing happened at all

Lestrade was left there, hopping on one foot mumbling '_how much food does that f!&*ing suitcase contain?'_

**...**

Jane and Lisbon looked around them to try and find their sign that was supposed to be held up for them but neither of them could see through the commotion of the people. Looking around Jane noticed a man passing a sign to the man next to him to cradle his foot. '_poor bloke i wonder if thats our guy?' _ he thought. A quick flash of the sign immediatly caught Janes attention.

LISBON / JANE it was no mistake.

Jane poked Lisbon and pointed towards a man hopping on one foot and then at the sign. Lisbon looked at the man in disbelief "are you sure thats our guy?" she asked. Jane nodded . Lison took one look at him then the two began to make their way towards him.

**...**

Lestrade didnt notice somebody making his way towards him until a curvy womanly shaped shadow loomed over him.

He looked up from his throbbing foot to notice a young woman staring at him and a blonde haired man smiling cheekily beside her. "Excuse me but are you Detective Lestrade?" she asked in a quiet but firm voice. "Yes i am. Are you Agent Lisbon?" questioned Lestrade. The woman shot out her hand for him to shake "Yes, Im Agent Lisbon CBI and this is Patrick Jane a consultant here with me" she answered pointing at the blonde haired man.

The blonde man took his hand and began to shake it quite firmly. Lestrade smiled before turning back to his throbbing foot. Jane moved in closer towards Lestrade. "Come on we better get out of here... Geez! its like english tourists coming into Los Angles airport" said Jane, smiling quite wickedly . Lestrade looked up to Jane and threw him a dirty look causing Jane to smile even more. Lestrade now knew what type of detective he was. '_Sherlock is going to have a field day with this one' _he thought. Perking himself up he began to walk (more like a hobbled walk) , with Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane following him closely behind . "Come on we'll take you back to the station. We have a monkey to" said Lestrade to Lisbon pointing at Jane. Lisbon snorted a laugh as Jane's smile dropped faster than a bomb


	2. Chapter 2

**Simply Unstoppable (Part 2)**

_Oh Yeah ... the red smiley face of Red John has been found in the great city of London..._

_Bear with me there will be more chapters coming up soon_

_**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Sherlock Or The Mentalist **_

The police car drive was longer than Lestrade expected as they turned to and fro down well known streets and down unknown streets. Anybody who was not a born and bred londoner could easily get lost down the small alleyways and avenues and could easily end up turning into a dead end. London could be the perfect maze to tourists.

The traffic didnt help with timing as cars congested the road. Another underground strike. Lestrade didnt blame those who worked in the underground. They were overworked and underpaid and they deserved better respect and treatment. He turned his concentration back to radio in the car was playing an old 1980's track quietly. Simple Minds - Waterfront. The song reminded him of his earlier days when he was a young police officer in training. How far he had come.

Finally after a 2 hour car drive from London Heathrow airport they arrived at their destination. Still hobbling on one foot Lestrade opened the door to the car, Got out himself and held the door open for Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane then after thanking the officer driving the car, Then closing the door and letting the driver go.

**...**

Sherlock sat on Lestrade's desk waiting pateintly. Watson was sitting in the chair that was placed in the corner of the room next to a table with a potted peace lily placed on top. Anderson stood by the window looking out, In a completely diffrent world of his own, Smiling. Sherlock could only guess that he was thinking about how much this consulting detective from America would annoy him.

A short bustle of excitment outside disracted Sherlock from his thoughts. The door to Lestardes office opened up as the three men straightend themselves up. It was Lestrade with a dark bruntette woman behind him and a cheeky looking blonde man behind him. Sherlock gave the blonde man a quick look up and down. '_He should never have left Neverland' _Thought Sherlock staring at the blonde man . "Gentlemen may i introduce Agent Lisbon from the CBI and consulting detective Mr Patrick Jane" Announced Lestrade. Watson, with the aid of his walking stick, Made his way towards Lisbon and and introduced himself along with Anderson grinning like Dr Jekyll, Whom seemed especailly pleased to see Patrick Jane. Sherlock didnt move from his position on Lestrades desk and just sat there glaring at Patrick Jane.

Lestrade, looking towards Sherlock, Knowing what Sherlock might have been thinking he sighed and limped his way towards Sherlock. "Agent Lisbon. Mr Jane. I would like you to meet Sherlock Holmes." Said Lestrade. Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane turned to face a thin, dark, 6ft3 man, With the most unusual eyes they had seen, A pale blue/grey colour.

Sherlock stood up from his sitting position on Lestrades desk and moved towards Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane. He shook Lisbons hand but loomed over Patrick Jane.

'_Dammit he's taller than me' _Thought Jane as he looked up to Sherlocks face.( **A/N:** _**Well Think About It. Sherlock Is 6ft3 At Least And Patrick Jane Is Around 5ft10 BIG Difference! )**_Sherlock stared at Patrick Jane. "I expected someone taller" Said Sherlock. Patrick Jane smiled at Sherlock cheekily. "And i expected someone smaller" answered Patrick Jane still grinning.

Sherlock folded his arms, Moved away from Patrick Jane and Agent Lisbon and once more took his position on Lestades desk

_'This is going to be interesting..' _thought Watson observing the two detectives whose eyes were focused on each other like two repeling magnets.

Lestrade walked over to the door and called a particular officer. A few seconds later a young blonde man was outside Lestrades door awaiting his next orders.

Lestrade turned to Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane. "Ms Lisbon and Mr Jane this young officer will escort you to your hotel. Dont worry about expenses they have been taken care of" said Lestarde.

Agent Lisbon smiled "May i ask what hotel you are reffering to?" she asked sweetly.

"Claridges" answered Lestarde. Smiling.

**...**

It was early morning as Agent Lisbon woke up in her own hotel room to be greeted by a maid who had prepared breakfast for her and the radio alarm clock playing The Kinks - All Day And All Of The Night. She knew Jane would still be asleep, As he hated getting up early in the morning. Especailly if it was the weekend. It was the most peaceful morning she had ever had.

Sherlock however was not having a very good morning as he was woken up at 4:55am by a phone call from the station by none othre than Anderson telling him he should be in the mourge by 9:40am. All the phone call consisted of was 1. orders 2. complaining 3. arguing 4. insults, Then it ened with shelock saying "God your brain cells must be on a constant vacation. They havent returned to your brain in months!" and a slamming of a phone on the desk beside his bed which startled a very sleepy Watson who happened to be in the next room.

When Watson woke up and went downstairs to make some coffee he was greeted by a very cranky Sherlock who was slamming away on the keyboard of his laptop muttering under his breath.

**...**

By 9:00am Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane were both up bright eyed and bushy tailed waiting for the taxi that was supposed to pick them up from Claridges. And it came on time just as Lestrade said and in the back was Sherlock and Jane noticed Watson seemed to have his walking stick between the two of them as if to keep Sherlock at a distance from him. Patrick Jane could also see that Sherlock was not in a good mood.

As Lisbon and Jane got into the taxi and sat down. Lisbon opposite Watson and Patrick Jane opposite Sherlock. Jane couldnt help but smile "Well Mr holmes did Anderson get you into a bad mood this lovely morning?" Asked Jane. Sherlock turned around sharply to Patrick Jane. "How did you know?" Asked Sherlock sharply. Patrick Jane smiled "I've noticed you do this particular scowl. Like for instance yesterday when Anderson came up to greet me you gave him the same scowl your doing right now sooo... you must have the same scowl for everytime he annoys you " Said Patrick Jane. Sherlocks face turned from a scowl to shock "Thats very observant of you" He said then turned his head to look out of the taxi cab's window.

_**Thank you for bearing with me to get this chapter done! i will get more done i promise. Patience is all i need at the moment as i do have a pretty busy schedule **_

_**But do not fear! It will be done! Thank You to those who favorited this story! But i would prefer a review now and again. Thank You!**_

_**Tarya Ni'Awtu xxx (Hugs) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Simply Unstoppable (Part 3)**

_A/N: Thank You for being so patient with this chapters deadlines can just creep up on you out of nowhere!. And i would like a reveiw now and again please. Anyway Reviews Make The World Go Around..._

It took precisley 40 minutes to reach the mourge as the traffic wasnt so bad as the day before. The car journey seemed pleseant enough with Watson and Agent Lisbon chatting away about California and what is was like. Sherlock and Jane didnt say a thing. Sherlock was just looking out the car window while Patrick Jane was sitting there qiuetly listening to his i-pod singing the chorus to the song loudly when he reached it just to annoy Sherlock (**see bottom of story**)

"_Can you hear me now. This is planet earth. Your looking at planet earth_" sang Patrick Jane at the top of his voice.

Agent Lisbon laughed with Watson while Sherlock cringed at Janes singing.

As they reached the mourge Anderson was waiting outside the building complex doors (much to the displeasure of Sherlock). The car came to a smooth stop with Anderson glaring at the car window.

"Oh God...we have crossed the River Styx to the underworld and now Hades waits for us" mumbled Sherlock pointing to Anderson who seemed to be still glaring into the car.

The driver got out of his driving seat and opened the door.

Patrick Jane moved towards the car door smiling leaning towards Sherlock. "Your doing that scowl" he whispered in Sherlocks ear as he got out the car. Realising this Sherlock qiuckly turned it into a smile as he got out of the car too, not wanting Anderson to see that he was annoyed. He was then followed by Lisbon and Watson who was the last to get out.

"Right is everyone here?" asked Anderson

"No we are just waiting on Captain Kirk of the Enterprise " answered Sherlock sarcasticlly.

Anderson didnt reply back. He just glared at Sherlock then turning from him to smile at Agent Lisbon, Patrick Jane.

"Ok then follow me" said Anderson.

As Sherlock, Jane, Lisbon and Watson were following Anderson through the metal doors of the mourge Sherlock couldnt hold a particular question to himself anymore.

"My my Anderson, which wig did you put on to impress us today?" Sherlock asked with a smile on his face.

Jane who was behind Sherlock seemed to perk up from the back by moving swiftly towards Sherlock "Wig? I thought it was hair extentions!" called out Jane.

Watson who was behind Sherlock scoffed a laugh.

"No no my dear american chap its a wig same colour but he has diffrent styles. Even an Elvis one" said Sherlock in a really posh accent with an evil smile on his face.

Anderson ignored Sherlock and continued to walk down the corridor.

As they got closer and closer to the mourge they could her music blaring and someone singing quite loudly and awfully

'_Imagination!_

_Can make a man of you!_

_Imagination!_

_Can make me love you too!'_

Patrick Jane winced at the sound of the singing voice as Sherlock plugged his ears to block the singing out, which sounded to him like a cat being repeatedly run over by a range rover.

They reached the end of the corridor Anderson opened up the double doors to reveal a gothic looking M.E dancing around the autopsy table still singing.

"Emily!" called out Anderson over the loud music.

The gothic M.E swivelled around and smilled then reached for the radio to turn it off.

She crossed the room and stopped just centimeters away from Sherlock. She liked Sherlock and so when ever he came down to the mourge (which was not very often) she would always take the opptunity to get close to him. Sometimes she would get a bit too close for Sherlocks comfort.

"Hi!" she said in a bubbly tone.

"Emily we have the 'regulars'." said Anderson pointing quite unenthusiasticly at Watson and Sherlock then turning to Agent Lisbon and Jane "and these are the two american officers Agent Lisbon and consulting detective Patrick Jane"

Emily shook both officers hands "Its a pleasure to meet you" she said still grinning while only scooting over slightly so she still was next to Sherlock.

Patrick Jane looked at Emily then Sherlock them smiled to himself.

Emily cleared her throat "I believe that this victim has a connection to a serial killer case in California?" asked Emily in a more serious tone

"yes we believe that he is here in London. A killer known as Red John" said Agent Lisbon

"Ah yes" said Emily walking over to the autopsy table pulling back a white sheet where a very mutated body lay.

"14 stab wounds to the chest, broken arm, 5 fractured ribs, multiple beatings on the face, left arm cut off from elbow and deep laseration of the neck which killed him instantly. Also his toenails were painted with his won blood" said Emily as the pointed out all the areas she mentioned as she spoke

Agent Lisbon, Jane, Sherlock and Watson stood there quietly observing what they could see. Watson was not all taken too back at what he saw. After all he did see a lot worse when he was out in Afghanistan. Anderson however hand no stomach for what he saw and ran out of the mourge coughing and wheezing while trying to keep his breakfast down.

"have you identified the victim?" asked Sherlock who seemed to be hypnotized by the deceased man lying in the autopsy

Emily perked up at the question and moved towards him slowly geting closer to him.

"It took some time but yes his name is Brian Murdock. We had to put him on a globe wide search base but he was identified." said Emily lookng up at Sherlock.

"By who?" asked Sherlock again this time looking at Emily

"By a Detective Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade Police in Florida, America. He was reported by his wife has missing 3 weeks ago but when we got him he had a fake english passport on him by the name of Henry Walters" said Emily

Silence followed

"I wonder what he was running from?" asked Patrick Jane quietly.

**Well thats all i cam manage for now but if there are mistakes i will correct them **

**Many Thanks **

**Tarya Ni'Awtu xx**

**P.S If anyone can name the two songs i have just out in this chapter by the use of their lyrics i will put them in the next chapter of my story xxx**

(****Singing Loudly In The Car When The Song Reaches The Chorus. **_**This is a really funny way to annoy people. Trust me its garrunteed to work especailly if there are people in the car or coach (if your in one!) you dont like. Ive done it and i was in hysterics after! major lmao! . Fun game to play to if your around tourists in London and you can get points for the level of strange looks you get. It works better on the underground tube thats when its the best. Use songs that will easly get stuck in peoples minds. Grades from 1-10, 1 being bad 10 being the best! Doing weird dance moves along with singing the chorus really gets you good points! **_******_**)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get to you! I have been really busy lately that i was drawn away from the story but here is the next chapter! And i shall continue to add more great songs. And an epic bit where Jane and Sherlock have to go undercover in a gay bar!**_

As they left the morgue Emily's music went on full blast, Nadine Coyle - _Runnin_'. Sherlock knew she would out that particular song on next, she was after all a big Nadine Coyle fan.

Outside the morgue was media frenzy. Sherlock and Watson did their best to hide their faces from the flashing lights and the bombardment of questions but Jane was looking on at them laughing at the goofy deer stalker hat Sherlock was wearing to hide his face from the cameras and agent Lisbon trying to control his hysterics so it wouldn't draw attention.

As soon as all four were bundled into the police car they were under way.

It was silent in the car until Watson broke that silence

"You know what…. why don't you come back with us for tea?" he asked looking at Agent Lisbon and Jane. Jane shot him a smile with Sherlock who was previously engrossed to life outside the car window turned around and shot Watson a death glare.

"No" said Sherlock

"Yes" said Watson

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES SHERLOCK!" exclaimed Watson making Jane and Lisbon jump.

Sherlock didn't want to argue so he just fell silent and looked out of the car window once more at the bustling London life. Studying each person carefully and reading their personality from what they were wearing or what happened to them hours before. It was fun people watching. Well to him it was anyway because most of the time it just pissed people off.

It took 30 minutes to get from the morgue to 221b Baker Street and Lestrade was already waiting for them outside. He was still hobbling on one foot after that luggage cart incident at Heathrow Airport. Sherlock could see Ms Hutchingson opening the door to greet him.

"Hello Sherlock dear. Oh! I see you brought friends!" she said in a jolly tune. "Mrs Hutchingson" said Sherlock smiling barging past her through the door and storming up the stairs while yelling down to her to make tea and her reminding him for the millionth time that she wasn't his housekeeper.

With quick introductions made and tea made for everybody, they all sat down and started to discuss.

Sherlock knew something was bothering Patrick Jane ever since he had left the morgue. He may not have shown it in his face but his eyes and hand movements were another matter altogether.

"Obviously this Red John case is somewhat personal to you" said Sherlock looking at Patrick Jane who was sitting down on the leather chair near the table cluttered with paper and a laptop.

Jane turned to face Sherlock who was standing near the window.

"Yes. It does" Jane said calmly, turning back, Taking a sip of his Camomile tea. He wasn't going to pretend that he had no idea what he was talking about. The man could read people like a book as he knew for himself.

"Why does it?" asked Sherlock still looking at Patrick Jane who seemed to have put down his empty tea cup. Jane looked up slowly towards Sherlock until both eyes were locked tight on each other.

"He murdered my wife and daughter"

The whole room went silent and all eyes turned on Jane. Sherlock was frozen on the spot with a blank expression painted onto his face.

….

The next day after the shock announcement from Patrick Jane, Lestrade managed to get a led on an accomplice to the murder and Jane, Agent Lisbon, Sherlock and Watson were summoned into his officer.

"We've got a lead on another suspect. A convict known as Stanley Whaley did time for trafficking and drug possession." Said Lestrade informatively, Passing Sherlock the file he was holding.

"What's his connection to the murder?" asked Jane

"His grubby little prints were found all over the body and the wallet. And check this he has been out of prison for 4 weeks, plus there is only one place we can find him for sure according to these sources." Replied Lestrade

Sherlock turned to face Lestrade "Where?" he asked. By the huge grin on Lestrade's face he knew that he had something planned out.

"A gay bar known as Rewind in the west end, and I can think of two great guys to go undercover there" replied Lestrade with and even bigger grin on his face.

Patrick Jane started to smile. He didn't care just as long as he could get to Red John but Sherlock on the other hand seemed not too enthusiastic with the idea. But a bit of persuasion and bribery from Watson about giving him his cigarettes back Sherlock yielded. After all he was going to need them afterwards.

After that meeting, Sherlock seemed to have magically received about 13 different guys' numbers in the department either slipped to him discretely or just shoved in his hand. '_Lestrade can never keep his fat mouth shut' _thought Sherlock.

…

Even though it was a cold, crisp night London seemed to be bustling with life, plenty of boyfriends and girlfriends enjoying their night out.

But this was one night Sherlock was not going to enjoy. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt that was opened at the chest a little bit. Lestrade was in a nice suit and Patrick Jane was in blue jeans wearing a tight pastel grey top grinning like a little boy.

They were all waiting in line to get into the club.

An hour later the line to get into the club had decreased and Sherlock was face to face with the bouncer. He was lost for words until Jane looked over Sherlock's shoulder to talk to the big bouncer. "Hey! How's it going?" he said in a really effeminate manner "this lucky boys with me" Jane smacked Sherlock on the ass and made him move forward through the doors.

He then did a little squeal "Look at that ass! Its soooo mine!" Jane said before entering the club himself with Lestrade following him in from behind trying not to laugh and signalling with a small radio that was concealed about him with the backup which was across the street awaiting his order.

As they got closer to the dance floor the DJ was playing Jeffree Star – Eyelash Curlers and Butcher Knives. Sherlock turned to Jane scowling "Was that really necessary?!" he yelled over the loud music. Jane smiled "you wouldn't have got in if I didn't do that. So I guess you owe me!" called out Patrick Jane. Sherlock scowled again and turned his attention to all the men that were in the club looking for the suspect.

It didn't take very long to find the suspect as he stood out from everyone else.

Sherlock called out to Lestrade and Jane and signalled them to show where Stanley Whaley was. He was in the corner of the bar where all the sofas were with 5 other guys.

"The guys a trooper isn't he?" said Jane

"Come on let's get nick him before we lose any more time" called out Lestrade.

Slowly Sherlock, Jane and Lestrade moved slowly towards Stanley Whaley, trying to navigate their way around a crowd dancing to Rizzle Kicks – Dreamer.

Stanley Whaley didn't think anything of the three men moving towards him at first but when Lestrade showed his identification to him as he got closer Stanley shot up and ran through the club like a turkey running away from thanksgiving with Lestrade screaming down the radio that the suspect was on the run and chasing after the suspect with Sherlock and Jane not far behind.

Stanley Whaley didn't get too far as he was pulled to the ground by two great big burley police officers that were hiding in the alley waiting for him to come.

Lestrade and the others caught up and saw the officers making the arrest. "Stanley Whaley you're under arrest for murder" he said out of breath.

The man was anxious and tried to explain himself "please! It was Moriarti; he said that if I didn't help Red John kill the guy he was going to kill me!"

Sherlock jerked the man towards him ignoring the police officers grunt of displeasure with Jane staring at the suspect. "Moriarti? Jim Moriarti?" asked Sherlock. The man nodded with tears streaming down his face. "Red John is his right hand man. His personal hit-man" said Stanley.

As the police dragged him away and threw him into the back of a police car, Sherlock looked up towards Jane.

"Who is Moriarti?" asked Jane

"If Red John is working with Moriarti who is by the way the world's most dangerous man then this case has just got a whole lot more dangerous for us all." replied Sherlock.

Jane looked surprised. A call distracted the two men with Anderson walking towards them. "When you two lovers have stopped whispering sweet nothings to each other you can go and help Lestrade with his statement" said Anderson.

Sherlock shot a death glare at Anderson. His face looked as if he would devour Anderson completely. "And once you've stop braiding your hair you can go do some real police work" said Sherlock as he passed Anderson who was left speechless.

Patrick Jane laughed and said to Anderson as he walked by "I can always braid it for you"

Sherlock found Lestrade and told him everything. With Agent Lisbon and Watson slowly looking more shocked at every detail of Sherlock's testimony.

"Bloody hell, the world's greatest criminal consultant with one of the world's best serial killers." said Lestrade running his hand through his hair pacing around.

"Shit" murmured Agent Lisbon under her breath. If this was going to get serious she didn't want Jane in the middle of it getting hurt.

But Watson was also worried. Things always got messy when it involved Moriarti. And he didn't want to see Sherlock get hurt either.

As Lestrade, Agent Lisbon and Watson watched Sherlock and Jane insult Anderson's strange hair-do further pissing him off even more than he already was, they all thought the same thing '_What's going to happen to them?' _

_**A/N: **_

_**Thank You for your awesome reviews of this story 3. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I apologize if there are mistakes in this please forgive me -_-'. I will try to get the next chapter done quicker. But I hope you enjoyed 3. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**Thank you for being so patient 3 here is the next chapter of Simply Unstoppable 3 Please review OH BTW ive added a character from Law & Order UK and the Mentalist now 3 :-) **_

A hand came slamming down onto the metal desk making Stanley Whaley jerk up quickly.

"Who are you two?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Im Detective Lestrade and this is Sergeant Donavon, and I am here to tell you now we are not in the mood for games. Tell us where Red John is NOW!" yelled Lestrade into the face of the said man

Tears streamed down the face of Stanley Whaley with a pure look of sheer panic and fear

"If I tell you he will kill me! Please! I don't want to die!" Stanley blurted out. Lestrade could understand why. The way Red John handled his victims it was enough to make any man or woman cry out with fear if they ever got on the wrong side of him.

In the other room that looked down into the interview room where the blubbering Stanley Whaley was trying to explain his story to the Detective, there sat the crown prosecutor with Sherlock, Jane, Lisbon and Watson.

"Any thoughts, Mr. Steel?" asked Sherlock

James Steel looked closely at Stanley Whaley who was now crying like a lost little boy with his head resting upon his arms.

"Obviously he clearly knows who Red John is but look at him. He's terrified. You have enough to convict him for being an accomplice to murder, but im sure he won't do more than 20 years for it" Stated James Steel

Patrick Jane looked at James Steel "Accomplice or not he murdered" said Jane in a cold tone which made James look round and stare him straight into his eyes.

Jane looked away.

James Steel wasn't exactly a force you would want to go up against.

…

It was the morning after the officer took Stanley Whaley away to be charged with being an accomplice to murder that Lestrade got another call about a homicide. It was Red John. He had struck again, this time it was a young woman who had fallen victim to him.

When he rang up Lisbon and Jane they seemed all too eager to get to the crime scene but when he rang up Sherlock at 5:00am all he was greeted with was a string of abuse and an apology from Watson for Sherlock's behavior.

The car picked the two parties up and drove them to the sight of the murder, Kew Gardens. During the journey the radio was on playing Tiesto versus Diplo – C'mon

When they arrived a very young and nervous police officer directed them to the sight of the crime which led them to the huge lake that stood opposite the Palm House.

Emily was already there examining the body in a black bag.

"What have we got Emily?" asked Patrick Jane.

She turned to him with a small but sweet smile on her face then turning all serious when she looked at the body. A young woman who was only in her underwear.

"Young female, aged 28 her name was Amy Bell ringer. She worked here at Kew Gardens she was found about an hour ago by a co-worker. She was tied to some stones and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Won't know more until I get her to the morgue. But she had a huge red smiley face drawn on her torso''.

Jane noticed a young Indian man who was talking to Lestrade. He was clearly distraught with tears streaming down his face.

Jane approached him leaving Sherlock, Watson and Lisbon behind with Emily to look over the crime scene.

"Excuse me, but are you the one that found Ms. Bell Ringer?" asked Jane in a calm tone

The Indian man nodded. "Yes" he said with a strong Indian accent.

"What's your name?" asked Jane

"Bandhu"

Patrick Jane smiled a little. "How well did you know Ms. Bell Ringer, Bandhu?"

Bandhu unfolded his arms "I've known Amy since I started working here 2 years ago. She was very kind to me" replied Bandhu.

Lestrade turned to Bandhu "Listen Bandhu was there anything you noticed about Ms. Bell Ringer yesterday before you left her to go home? Did she speak to anybody? Was she acting strange at all?" asked Lestrade in a caring tone.

Bandhu looked straight at the detective. His eyes widened.

'_O__h, there was something'_ though Jane

"Yes! She was on her lunch break and I was going to greet her when I overheard her having an argument with a man in the Princess of Wales conservatory. She seemed very irritable afterwards so I left her alone. I only spoke to her when I was leaving to say goodbye. She never said anything to me just smiled and waved" said Bandhu

Sherlock could lip read very well so when he read on the lips of the young Indian man that the young woman was speaking to an unknown man he rushed straight over without a warning.

"Did she say who this man was?" asked Sherlock

"I only heard his name" said Bandhu

"What was it?" asked Sherlock in a more serious tone leaning closer to Bandhu's face making him squirm back a little.

"Moriarti"

Sherlock pulled away from Bandhu and returned back to Watson.

Jane's eyes just widened.

"Did you happen to hear what she was arguing about with this man?" asked Jane

"No. Im sorry I didn't because after I heard is name I was called by my boss to go water the Pitcher plants." said Bandhu. The Indian man turned to the detective "Can I go now please?" he asked.

Lestrade nodded. He was getting annoyed anyway with planes going over every 5 seconds. After all they were near Heathrow airport.

After two and a half hours Jane, Watson, Lisbon and Sherlock decided that a cup of tea and a discussion was in order so they went back with the two American's to the hotel they were staying at, where Lisbon ordered fresh tea and a breakfast, in Jane's room. Sherlock waited outside the front of the hotel for one of his informants (one of the homeless) for information. He didn't wait very long.

"Well this is a nice room Mr. Jane" said Watson looking around the room. And it was too. Spacious, comfortable, with its own en-suite bathroom and a huge bed that could have fit ten people in it.

As the three were enjoying their tea which was being served by a young waiter, Sherlock came storming into the room. Watson could see that he was still in a bad mood from being woken up by Lestrade.

"You're here" said Jane loudly

"What gave me away?" answered Sherlock Sarcastically.

The waiter who was serving the tea and breakfast looked very nervous and still gaining experience turned to Sherlock "Would you like me to get you a chair and serve you some tea"

Sherlock turned round to the waiter who backed off slightly as if Sherlock had some bad aura around him "No I think I'll sit on the ground. Tea on the carpet for one please"

The waiter who knew he was being sarcastic ran across the room to get a chair for the foul tempered man nearly tripping over Jane's packing case and falling flat on his face. He composed himself, brought the chair to Sherlock, and served him his tea, accepting a tip from Lisbon and Jane and quickly walked out of the room before Sherlock had the chance to attack him again with another sarcastic line.

After the waiter, left Watson turned to Sherlock who was enjoying his cup of tea. And seemed more relaxed.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock! You need to learn how to not take your bad mood out on other people" cried out Watson.

Sherlock wasn't going to take any notice of Watson who seemed to be ranting about manners.

"Maybe you need one of Jane's massages?" suggested Lisbon

Sherlock shot her a death glare.

"No thank you" he said in a cold tone

Jane grinned. Lisbon knew he was up to something.

"Aww, you afraid of falling for me?" asked Jane still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Sherlock was about to answer back with an extremely rude reply when a knock at the door interrupted him. Jane beckoned the knocker to come in. It was another of the hotel staff but a much older man.

"A message to agent Lisbon. It arrived just now madam" said the man politely

Lisbon was handed the note on a silver tray and the man disappeared from the room.

As she was reading it she had a questioning look on her face which Sherlock noticed. She turned to Jane.

"It's from the boss. He's sending someone else from CBI" she said

Jane looked at her for a moment. "Who is he sending?" he asked

"Rigsby" she replied.

'_Oh great' _thought Sherlock '_are we to be invaded by the American's?'_

Obviously Lisbon had to inform Lestrade over the phone. He wasn't very happy about it but after he couldn't care less. He didn't want this Red John in his city let alone his country.

…..

**BACK AT CBI, CALIFORNIA **

"You all packed then for England?" asked Cho.

Rigsby nodded. This was his first time abroad and he was excited but nervous. He had heard great things about English cooked breakfasts which were really appealing to him.

Van Pelt looked at Rigsby who was as usual stuffing his face with sugar powdered doughnuts. She shook her head.

"Hey Rigsby listen, be careful what you say to this Sherlock Holmes. I've had reports from Lisbon about his whole personality" said Van Pelt informatively.

Rigsby wiped the sugar from his mouth and put down the half eaten doughnut

"Don't worry I think I can handle him" said Rigsby with a confident tone.

"Yeah that's what worries me" whispered Cho to Van Pelt.

….

**A/N: **_**Once again thank you for being so patient with this next chapter. I will try to get the next one done 3 so now James Steel is the crown prosecutor and Rigsby is on his way to London 3 I wonder how Sherlock's going to react to Rigsby? 3 :-) **_


End file.
